undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiny Jack
Looking for Full Body Drawing Tiny Jack Tiny Jack is a 16-year-old human. "Game-Day" Theme - Battle Theme - Regular Theme - Ownership This is THE WAR KID's RP character. Currently WIP Ask for permission to edit. Description He wears a purple tracksuit with a hood, white boxer shoes, and bandage wraps on his hands, sometimes Blue boxer gloves on them. He has messy medium hair, going down to his neck, with green eyes, and a masculine face. He's also the height of 5'5''. Personality He has a personality of a winner, often not quitting during a fight, and going the extra mile just for a small reward. He's a completionist, wanting nothing more than to win. His normal personality is that of a street boy, often disregarding others, and only caring about those close to him. Backstory Jack was a bit of a fighter, always got into trouble, but he usually got knocked out before he could bruise the other guy's face. He felt usually down by this unless it was by some of the tougher ones, but even then. It wasn't until he took a liking to boxing did he began to fight better. Bad thing, though, was he took advice from people twice his size, usually going their type of fighting style, of brute force above all, sure, he did began to bruise his opponents, but he still didn't win. It wasn't until he saw one of the smaller boxers fight did he learn how to fight his way. For a week all he did was train and jog around the place to make himself faster, until he finally won his first fight. He felt great, spectacular, wonderful! But he didnt think that was enough for him, he wanted to be better. So for starters, he decided to give himself a name, and him being a Fanboy, he named himself Tiny Jack, and with a good few months he trained non-stop, jogging and getting faster with his punches. It wasn't until one day that he decided to do a run up Mt. Ebott, which inevitably lead to him falling down into the underground. Affiliations ' Friends' Avv - Boxing friend Enemies N/A Stats * Offensive stance ** AT: 50 ** DF: 5 ** HP: 60 ** He looks small. * Defensive Stance ** AT: 5 ** DF: 50 ** HP: 60 ** He looks small. * Game Day ** AT: 35 ** DF: 35 ** HP: 60 ** He looks Pumped. ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Threaten ** Insult Text TBA = Flavor Text = ** TBA Attacks TBD Quotes Pacifist/Neutral TBV - voice TBD Trivia * Jack has trained so much he's able to punch a man near 40 times in under a minute, and 3 times in a second. * Jack has a fast speed, capable of out-running a good bit of opponents. * Jack has many shared or altered moves from his hero that inspired him to box. * He is somewhat a copy of little mac. Although, it is just his fight style is similar to a fast boxer, that is their only relation other then him looking up to him and wearing a similar track suit. * Game-Day is a "Hard fight" variant of him. This only happens in one situation; a rivalry. If heated enough by taunting him and winning fights against him, a rivalry will begin. Once more heat rises, the next fight with him will be far to heated to contain, and he brings everything he's got. Credit Little Mac from The Punch-Out Series. Along with real life Boxing Styles such as; Out Fighter (Muhammad Ali, DEF), Counter Puncher (Archie Moore, DEF), In-Swarmer (Rocky Marciano, ATK) Gallery Tiny Jack.png | Currently, This is all I could do for actual appearance. If someone would help make a drawing, I will gladly take this down. Category:OC Category:User;THE WAR KID Category:Male Category:Human